Always Together Forever
by AnindyaCahya
Summary: "Apapun yang terjadi, aku takkan pernah meninggalkanmu… Dalam suka maupun duka, walau maut memisahkan kita… Kita akan selalu bersama, untuk selamanya…" WARNING: Yaoi/Shonen-ai, gaje, typos, bahasa sesuka author, humor garing, angst ga kerasa, dan kekurangan lainnya harap siapkan tisu saat sedang membaca fict ini, terima kasih! X3


**Always Together Forever**

**(D) Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata**

**(A) Anindya Cahya**

**WARNING: **

**Yaoi/Shonen-ai, gaje, typos, bahasa sesuka author, humor garing, angst ga kerasa, dan kekurangan lainnya~**

**Don't like, don't read**

**Please, enjoy~**

* * *

"Hoy, Mello... kau sudah siap, belum?!" kata pemuda berumur sembilanbelas tahun sambil membuka pintu kamar temannya itu

Pemuda berambut merah kecokelatan dan beriris hijau yang ditutupi _goggles_ putih berlensa oranye itu hanya melongo melihat kamar temannya yang penuh dengan sampah kertas tersebut

"M- Mells, a-apa yang kau lakukan...? Memberantaki kamarmu sendiri dengan kertas..." kata Matt takut-takut, karena pastinya sehabis ini dialah yang harus membersihkan kamar temannya yang notabene mantan bos mafia yang suka nodongin pistol ke kepala orang dan takkan segan melubangi kepala orang tersebut (bahkan sahabatnya sendiri, seperti Matt)

"Oh, kau rupanya Matt..." kata pemuda berambut pirang sebahu beriris biru dan ada luka bakar disekitar mata kirinya—Mello, sambil menggigit cokelat yang ada di tangan kirinya tersebut, "Aku sedang menulis sebuah catatan..."

"Tentang?"

"L."

"Jangan bilang kau menulis catatan tersebut untuk Near, oh, bahkan Kira... jangan bilang kalau kau sebenarnya menulis catatan tersebut sebagai ajang menyombongkan diri karena kau tahu tentang L lebih banyak daripada Near..." kata Matt was-was, takut tebakannya benar

"Hehehe... seperti biasa, Matt, kau selalu tahu apa yang kupikirkan, tidak heran kau mendapat peringkat tiga dan menjadi _backup_ku~" kata Mello tertawa, lalu menggigit cokelatnya lagi

_'Sudah kuduga'_ batin Matt _facepalm_

"Lalu, cerita tentang L apa yang kau tulis?" kata Matt sambil merogoh sakunya, mengambil satu batang rokok dan menyalakan rokoknya dengan pematik, lalu menghisapnya

"Beyond Birthday."

_"NANI?!"_

Matt sontak berteriak dan tak sadar bahwa rokok yang sedang dihisapnya jatuh dengan mulus di sepatu _boots_nya,

"GYAA!" Matt langsung mematikan rokoknya dengan menginjaknya, dan menatap mirip pada sepatu boots hitam yang baru dibelinya tiga hari lalu, "Oke, Mells... kau sedang tidak bercanda, kan?! Beyond Birthday, B,_ Backup_, si fotokopian L yang notabene mirip panda jejadian dengan mata merah itu, yang suka bawa pisau lipat kemana-mana, yang suka makan bertoples-toples selai strawberry dengan tangan itu, dan... dan... merupakan pacarnya A..."

"Yup, Beyond Birthday yang itu... yang mati karena Kira... tetapi, tunggu. Sejak kapan memangnya Beyond pacaran sama A? Bukannya mereka bertengkar terus?" kata Mello bingung

"KAU TIDAK TAHU BAHWA A DAN B BERPACARAN?!" pekik Matt tidak percaya,

"Reaksimu seperti mengatakan bahwa aku baru tahu kalau Near masih tidur dengan _teddy bear_ saja... biasa sajalah..." kata Mello memutar bola matanya bosan, "Tapi aku serius soal B yang berpacaran dengan A, lho... setahuku mereka kan sering ribut, B suka menyembunyikan pisau milik A yang sering A gunakan untuk memotong pergelangan tangannya sendiri, dan A suka menyembunyikan selai strawberry milik B..."

"Kau ini... Mells... argh, sudahlah. Boleh kubaca catatanmu?" kata Matt sambil mengambil catatan milik Mello

"Silahkan, lagipula sudah selesai kok" kata Mello sambil menggigit cokelatnya

"Hm... kau yang jadi naratornya tetapi dari sudut pandang Naomi Misora, menarik..." kata Matt mengangguk, "Kupikir kau juga akan menulis adegan pembunuhannya..."

"Lalu kau mau aku dijitak Halle karena menulis adegan berdarah dan tulisanku dibaca Near, gitu?" kata Mello sarkastis

"Ah, ngga... um, ngomong-ngomong kau sudah siap?" tanya Matt

"Ngh? Siap-siap buat apa?" tanya Mello

Matt _jawsdrop_

"KAN KITA MAU BANTUIN NEAR UNTUK NANGKEP KIRA, DASAR DODOL!" seru Matt kesal

"NGGA USAH TERIAK JUGA KALI, KEPALAMU MAU KUTEMBAK YA, HAH?!" seru Mello gusar sambil mengambil pistolnya dan mengarahkannya ke kepala Matt, siap menekan pelatuknya kapan saja

"Ehh.. Mells, a-aku cuma bercanda kok... tolong tu-turunkan pistolmu..." kata Matt gemetar, takut ditembak beneran, dia kan masih sayang nyawa, karena banyak _game dating sims_nya yang belum tamat, jadi ia ga boleh mati dulu

"Huh..." Mello mendengus, lalu memasukkan kembali pistolnya ke saku celananya sambil mengumpat dengan bahasa yang tidak bisa _author_ jabarkan di _fict_ ini

"Hhh... lega..." hela Matt, mungkin nanti ia harus sujud syukur karena bisa lolos dari amukan kekasihnya itu

"Matt, kau sudah siapkan semuanya kan?" tanya Mello sambil memakai jaket kulit hitamnya

"Hoo, kau ingat rupanya..." kata Matt

"Tentu saja aku ingat, mana mungkin aku melupakan rencana brilianku untuk menjatuhkan si brengsek Kira" kata Mello

"Hhh... terserah kau sajalah, aku sudah menyiapkan motormu, serta mobil yang akan kugunakan... sekarang, apa rencananya, Mello?" kata Matt sambil keluar dari kamar Mello, diikuti si pemuda pirang yang sedang memegangi helmnya

"Pertama kau alihkan perhatian para penjaga sialan milik Takada, aku tak peduli dengan apa, lalu Halle akan menuntun Takada ke motorku dan aku akan membawanya ke sebuah gereja yang terlupakan," kata Mello saat dirinya dan Matt berada di ruang tamu apartemen mereka, "Kita bertemu di gereja itu setelah kau berhasil lolos dari penjaga sialan itu, namun aku tidak yakin... kalau kita akan selamat, mengingat kita cuma berdua"

"Heh, kau takut mati, Mello?" kata Matt tertawa pelan

"Bukan begitu, Matt.." kata Mello sambil menatap Matt, Matt terkejut saat mata _sapphire _milik Mello menatapnya lembut, ada sepercik kekhawatiran dimatanya

"Kau... khawatir padaku...?" kata Matt

Mello menunduk, "Dalam rencana ini, kemungkinan besar aku masih bisa bertahan hidup... tetapi kau... aku hanya tidak yakin kau bisa selamat atau..."

Matt tersenyum lalu menyentuh puncak kepala pemuda yang satu tahun lebih tua namun sedikit lebih pendek darinya itu _#author ditembak Mello_

"Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku, Mells..." kata Matt sambil mengacak-acak rambut Mello, "Aku kan ahli dalam bertahan hidup..."

"Dalam _game_," kata Mello sambil memegang tangan Matt yang ada dikepalanya dan men_deathglare _Matt, "Ini bukan _game_, Matty, ini adalah pertaruhan antara hidup dan mati! Jangan main-main!"

"Iya, iya, aku tahu..." kata Matt

"Jika kau mati, maka aku akan—"

"Tidak, Mells," kata Matt, jari telunjuknya menyentuh bibir Mello, "Kau tidak boleh mati... jika aku mati, kau harus terus hidup, Mells... demi diriku..."

"Tetapi..."

"Aku tahu ini berat, Mells..." kata Matt

"Tetapi itu namanya melanggar janji, Matty!" bentak Mello, "Kita sudah berjanji kan? Janji yang kita buat saat itu... aku... tidak ingin melanggar janji diantara kita..."

_"Mello, aku akan selalu bersamamu, walaupun seluruh dunia membencimu, aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu... jika kau kesepian, jika kau sedih, ingatlah aku... aku akan hapuskan semua kesedihan dan luka dihatimu, Mells... kita akan selalu bersama, walaupun maut memisahkan kita, aku akan selalu disisimu, selalu disampingmu dan akan menjagamu..."_

_"Matt, jika kau mati, maka aku juga akan mati, aku takkan sanggup hidup tanpamu... kita akan selalu bersama... selamanya..."_

"Jangan bilang kalau kau lupa janji itu, Matt!" kata Mello men_deathglare _Matt sambil bersiap-siap menimpuk kekasihnya sekaligus sahabatnya itu dengan helm ditangannya

"Tentu saja tidak, Mells…" kata Matt, "Itu kan janji yang kubuat sendiri, mana mungkin aku melupakan janji yang sangat penting itu…"

"Tetapi, mengapa…"

"Aku tidak ingin kau bersedih dan memilih bunuh diri karena kehilanganku, aku tak ingin kau terluka karena kematianku…" kata Matt

"Mail Jeevas… aku mencintaimu…" kata Mello tersenyum, senyum lembut bak malaikat yang takkan pernah disangka-sangka bagi orang yang telah mengenal baik pemuda temperamental ini

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Mihael Keehl…" kata Matt tersenyum

Mello langsung memeluk Matt, dan memberi pemuda bersurai merah kecokelatan itu sebuah kecupan singkat

"Jangan sampai mati…" kata Mello sambil melepas _goggles_ milik Matt, menatap mata _emerald_ Matt

"Kau juga, Mells…" kata Matt sambil menyentuh wajah Mello, menyinggirkan poni Mello dari wajahnya dan menciumnya lagi, kali ini beberapa detik lebih lama dari sebelumnya.

"Baiklah, ayo Matt! Mari kita kacaukan rencana si brengsek Kira, aku tidak sabar menunggu detik-detik kekalahan dari si pembunuh gila itu… fufufufu, aku jadi ingin menendang bokongnya! Gyahahahaha!" kata Mello penuh semangat sambil memakan cokelatnya

Matt _sweatdrop_, lalu tersenyum melihat tingkah kekasihnya itu

'_Semoga kita berdua selamat…'_

* * *

"Sial, sial, sial, sial! Mereka tidak ada kapoknya juga sih!" umpat Matt sambil menekan gas mobilnya kuat-kuat, menambah kecepatan dan berusaha kabur dari kejaran _bodyguard_ milik Takada

Matt membanting setirnya saat bertemu belokan, ia mengebut sejadi-jadinya tanpa memperdulikan mobil Plymouth Road Runner 383 tahun 1968 miliknya yang baru dibeli seminggu yang lalu.

"_F*cking hell_, di depan ada juga!" umpat Matt sambil menginjak remnya, ia menatap mobil-mobil _bodyguard_ Takada yang memblokir jalannya itu, "Sialan, ngga bisa kabur!"

Matt menghela nafas lalu menghisap rokoknya sambil memandangi para _bodyguard_ Takada yang sedang menodongkan pistol ke arahnya

'_Pria-pria ini sedang menungguku… sebenarnya ada berapa _bodyguard _milik Takada sih?' _pikir Matt sambil bersandar pada setir mobilnya

Matt menghela nafas lagi lalu segera keluar dari mobilnya sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya

"Oi, oi, sejak kapan orang Jepang diizinkan membawa senjata? Dan lagipula, kalian ingin tahu dimana rekanku menyembunyikan Takada, bukan? Kau seharusnya tidak menembak…"

Matt terkejut saat seluruh _bodyguard_ Takada menembakinya,

'_Mello, maaf ya… aku tidak bisa bersamamu di dunia ini… tetapi aku akan selalu melihatmu dan menjagamu dari alam sana…'_ batin Matt

Matt tersenyum sebelum tubuhnya jatuh dan menghantam mobilnya, ia duduk bersandar pada mobilnya

Rokoknya pun jatuh dari mulutnya dan mengenai pakaiannya, mata _emerald_ yang ditutupi _goggles_ putih berlensa oranye itu pun tidak menunjukkan tanda kehidupan

Matt pun meninggal,

'_Mello, aku selalu mencintaimu…'_

* * *

"Tidak ada jalan lain selain ini. Akulah satu-satunya yang bisa melakukan hal ini" kata Mello sambil fokus mengendarai truk yang ia curi

_["Untuk mengenang pemuda yang ditembak mati, pemuda yang bahkan identitasnya tidak diketahui…"]_

Mello melirik layar TV yang sedang menyiarkan seseorang yang ditembak, Mello mengenali orang itu, ya, orang itu adalah Matt, kekasihnya

"Sialan!" kata Mello gusar sambil meninju layar TVnya

Ia tidak tahan mendengar siaran berita mengenai kematian kekasihnya itu

"Matt… Matt…" lirihnya, "Matt, karena aku kau pun terbunuh… maafkan aku…"

Mello tetap fokus mengendarai truknya, sebentar lagi ia akan sampai ke tempat tujuannya,

"Sedikit la— ugh!"

Mello langsung memegangi dada kirinya yang sakit sambil berusaha menyetir dengan baik, namun ia tidak bisa menahan rasa sakit dari jantungnya itu

"Sialan kau, Kira…" geramnya

Tanpa sadar ia membanting setir kemudinya ke kanan dan menabrak gereja tujuannya

'_Matt… sepertinya kita akan bertemu di alam sana…'_

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"_Mello, perkenalkan ini adalah _backup_-mu, namanya Matt, kalian akan bekerja sama," kata Roger_

_Mello hanya mendengus sambil menggigit cokelatnya, ia melirik anak disampingnya_

_Anak laki-laki berusia sembilan tahun dengan rambut merah kecokelatan dan beriris hijau dibalut _goggles_ putih berlensa oranye itu_

_Anak laki-laki yang menjadi rekannya, membuat Mello gusar saja._

"_Aku Mello," kata Mello malas sambil mengulurkan tangannya_

_Anak laki-laki disampingnya hanya menatap Mello sebentar, lalu melirik tangan Mello, dan kembali fokus pada NDSnya_

"_Matt," katanya singkat_

_Urat nadi Mello langsung putus seketika saat mendapat respon dari 'rekannya' tersebut_

_Awal perkenalan yang buruk._

* * *

"_Matt…?! Ngapain kau di kamarku?!" kata Mello terkejut saat baru memasuki kamarnya itu, ia menatap Matt yang sedang duduk di kusen jendela kamarnya sambil memainkan NDS kesayangannya_

_Matt, bocah ber_goggles _itu hanya menatap Mello sebentar dan kembali fokus ke NDSnya_

"_Aku sedang bersantai… aku lebih suka berada di kamarmu…" jawabnya_

"_Tetapi kan kau tahu… kamarku… err…" _

"_Berantakan…?"_

"_Ya, itu! Aku tak mengerti, padahal kamarmu lebih rapih dari kamarku…" kata Mello sambil duduk di kasurnya_

"_Aku betah di sini karena ini adalah kamarmu, Mells…" kata Matt, "Aku lebih suka berada dekat denganmu…"_

"_Jangan mengatakan hal yang aneh, bocah _goggles_" kata Mello gusar_

"_Lagipula tumben kau ke kamarmu jam segini, biasanya saat aku ke sini kau selalu tidak ada…" kata Matt, "Kau tidak bermain dengan yang lainnya?"_

"_Ngapain? Malas sekali aku bermain dengan bocah-bocah yang bahkan tidak lebih pintar dariku…"_

"_Near kan lebih pintar darimu, kenapa kau tidak main dengannya?"_

"_Hah, main dengan si Albinerd itu? _No way_! Lebih baik aku terjun ke jurang daripada harus bermain dengan Albinerd itu!" kata Mello mencak-mencak_

"_Kau… tidak punya teman ya?" tanya Matt_

_Mello terdiam, ia hanya bisa buang muka sambil menggigit cokelatnya _

"_Kau kesepian…?" tanya Matt sambil mem_pause game_nya, lalu memasukkan NDSnya ke saku celananya_

"_Bukan urusanmu!" Kata Mello gusar_

_Matt menghela nafas, lalu turun dari kusen jendela dan menghampiri Mello_

"_Kau kesepian… aku bisa melihat dari mata dan raut wajahmu…" kata Matt sambil duduk di samping si bocah pirang, _

"_Jangan sok tahu, Matt!" kata Mello sambil menoleh ke arah Matt, tak sadar bahwa jarak wajah mereka hanya berkisar lima senti._

_Refleks Mello langsung menyinggir dari Matt beberapa senti_

"_Mello… kalau kau kesepian, kau bisa menemuiku… kau bisa bermain denganku… aku kan temanmu…" kata Matt _

"_Aku tidak punya teman! Teman hanya menyusahkanku saja!" kata Mello buang muka sambil menggigit cokelatnya_

"_Jika kau kesepian aku akan selalu bersamamu…" kata Matt "Aku berjanji…"_

"_Jangan mengatakan hal yang tidak perlu! Jangan buat janji yang tidak bisa kau tepati, Matt!" bentak Mello seraya bangkit dan menarik kerah kaus Matt, "Kalau kau mengatakan hal seperti itu lagi, aku akan menghajarmu!"_

"_Jika memukulku bisa menenangkanmu, bisa membuatmu puas, lakukan saja" kata Matt _

"_Baiklah, sesuai permintaanmu, brengsek!"kata Mello sambil menghajar wajah Matt, membuat Matt terpental dan menabrak lemari pakaian Mello _

"_Ugh… kau kuat… kau tipe orang yang cepat emosi, temperamental…" kata Matt terbatuk, "Apa sekarang kau puas?"_

"_BERHENTI MEMPERMAINKANKU, MAIL JEEVAS!" bentak Mello sambil mendekati Matt dan menghajar wajah Matt lagi _

"_Mello…"_

_Matt hanya bisa menahan sakit dan pasrah pada Mello yang menghajarnya habis-habisan itu._

"_Hhh… hhh…"_

"_Apa sekarang kau sudah puas?" tanya Matt pada Mello yang berada diatasnya itu_

"_Kau!" Mello mencengkram kerah kaus Matt, dan bersiap menghajar temannya itu_

_Namun saat Mello hendak menghajar Matt lagi, Matt dengan cepat menahan tinju dari temannya itu_

"_Aku tahu… kau kesepian, Mihael… aku tahu kau banyak menderita karena orang-orang disekitarmu… aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu bagaimana orang-orang terdekatmu berjanji kepadamu namun mereka malah mengingkarinya…" kata Matt_

"_Tahu apa kau tentang aku, hah?! Jangan bercanda, Mail… kau takkan tahu apa yang aku rasakan, tidak ada yang bisa mengerti bagaimana perasaanku!" bentak Mello, entah kenapa matanya memanas_

"_Mello…"_

_Cengkraman di kerah kaus Matt mengendur, kepala Mello tertunduk_

"_Tahu apa kau tentangku… tak ada yang bisa mengerti perasaanku…rasa sakitku… luka-lukaku…" lirih Mello, "Semua orang selalu mengumbar janji, tetapi tak pernah menepatinya… aku benci.. aku benci semua orang… mereka hanya bisa tersenyum didepanku namun menusukku dari belakang… aku benci…"_

"_Mello…"_

"_Ayah… ibu… mereka berjanji akan pulang saat itu, mereka berjanji akan membawakanku cokelat kesukaanku, namun… namun…" isak Mello, ia tidak bisa menahan airmatanya, air mata yang tidak pernah ditunjukkan pada orang lain bahkan Roger sekalipun_

_Matt memegang dagu Mello dan membuat pemuda penggemar cokelat itu mendongakkan kepalanya, Matt mengecup kening Mello _

"_Jika kau merasa kesepian, jika kau tidak sanggup menahan semua rasa sakitmu, datanglah kepadaku… akan kuhapuskan semua kesedihanmu… akan kubawa semua rasa sakitmu, dan menggantinya dengan senyuman" kata Matt sambil melepas _goggles_nya dan menatap Mello dengan lembut_

"_Matt…"_

_Matt langsung memeluk Mello dengan erat_

"_Jangan menangis, Mello… aku tidak suka kalau ada sesuatu yang jatuh dari mata_ sapphire_mu yang indah…" kata Matt, "Kumohon jangan bersedih, Mello… aku berjanji akan selalu berada disampingmu…"_

"_Matt, aku…" isak Mello_

"_Mello…"_

"_Matt, jika aku mati… apakah kau juga akan mati?" tanya Mello_

"_Tentu, aku akan selalu bersamamu, walaupun harus berhadapan dengan kematian sekalipun…" kata Matt_

_"Mello, aku akan selalu bersamamu, walaupun seluruh dunia membencimu, aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu... jika kau kesepian, jika kau sedih, ingatlah aku... aku akan hapuskan semua kesedihan dan luka dihatimu, Mells... kita akan selalu bersama, walaupun maut memisahkan kita, aku akan selalu disisimu, selalu disampingmu dan akan menjagamu..."_

_"Matt, jika kau mati, maka aku juga akan mati, aku takkan sanggup hidup tanpamu... kita akan selalu bersama... selamanya..."_

"_Mello, aku juga… aku takkan bisa hidup tanpamu…"_

"_Matt…"_

"_Ya?"_

"_Aku mencintaimu…"_

"_Aku juga…"_

"_Matt, terima kasih… karena kau selalu ada di sisiku…"_

"_Mello, aku juga… aku juga sangat berterima kasih kepadamu…"_

"_Aku akan selalu mencintaimu dan selalu bersamamu dimanapun kau berada…"_

_**Flashback off**_

* * *

"_**Apapun yang terjadi,**_

_**Aku takkan pernah meninggalkanmu…**_

_**Dalam suka maupun duka,**_

_**Walau maut memisahkan kita…**_

_**Kita akan selalu bersama,**_

_**Untuk selamanya…"**_

_**-Matt & Mello-**_

* * *

**-The End-**

* * *

**A/N:**

**GYAHAHAHA, akhirnya fict pertama MattMello-ku selesai~ angst pula~ X33 #ditabok**

**Entah kesambet apa saya sering buat angst... mungkin gara-gara aku ngetik ini sambil dengerin lagi "Soundless Voice" yang dinyanyikan Valshe (._.)**

**Fict ini terinspirasi dari sebuah foto yang saya temukan saat saya sedang mengerjakan tugas TIK yang powerpoint... semoga saja kalian suka**

**Well, saya menunggu review-nya!**


End file.
